Magelo's Legacy
by Raziel
Summary: The greatest mind of the galaxy left behind many technologies unknown, but two shall change everything when Iehovah returns.


This tale begins right after the return of the X-303, humanities first attempt at interstellar travel. In a way I hope it will seem more like an actual series of episodes rather than a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and please give me your thoughts.  
  
P.S Please tell me of any inconsistency errors with the show. Also at some times it may seem like I am misspelling Goa'uld, I'm doing it intentionally to go along with how Earth humans mispronounce it in the show.)  
  
----------------  
  
Last time on Stargate SG-1.  
  
General Hammond sits mystified at the current situation. After exploring a new planet it seems as if the only inhabitants an old man named Magelo has some how switched bodies with that of Daniel Jackson, effectively killing him with in a few short hours when the body gives away to it's extreme age. Magelo has escaped the SGC using Dr. Jackson's identity.. It is a real mess.  
  
"Sir" Captain Carter says waking him from his thoughts. "We have a lead on Magelo he just used some of Daniel's credit cards, he's not to far away in a nearby diner"  
  
"Apprehend him immediately Captain"  
  
-----------------  
  
Several MP's swarm upon Magelo/Jackson and began to cuff him as a homeless black man protests after having obviously been befriended by Magelo.  
  
"Come on stop it! You don't have to do that! He's a hero!!"  
  
----------------  
  
Imprisoned in a small cell, General Hammond and Carter mince words with Magelo/Jackson. It ends bitterly and they take him to see Jackson/Magelo who is nearly dead lying in a infirmary bed hooked to a respirator. In a last bit of strength, Dr. Jackson begans to speak to Magelo.  
  
"Even if I wanted to, I could not return! The machine was designed so that a return transfer is impossible, incase of a situation like this." Magelo stares down at his aged form "Do you think I should feel sorry for you? One body is a small price to pay for years of agony and oppression. I deserve this, I have earned this!"  
  
"Yes..you have. You have been fighting the Gould for a long time.......we should thank you......it takes ...a gould...to fight one..."  
  
"I am not a Goa'uld!!"  
  
"The gould take hosts with out any pity or remorse they...take what they need....with out ......." Jackson spasms violently and then calms down out of exhaustion not recovery. "Concern. They have earned it.....You are a gould Magelo." Jackson passes out for the final time, now in a permanent coma.  
  
Magelo looks crestfallen, he knows Jackson is right, but there is nothing he can do. In a momentary burst of genius, Carter thinks of a way out of the problem by playing bodily musical chairs. Eventually returning Magelo to his true body. Somehow he has enough energy for a final message.  
  
"I only wish I..had the time...to teach you.....so that my weapons may continue...the fight....." He looks over to Dr. Jackson. "Thank you for my holiday.." The heart monitor flatlines.  
  
And now on Stargate.  
  
  
  
A seemingly abandoned temple is illuminated as the Stargate engages. Its perfect blue light highlights four travels coming through. They head out of the relatively simple temple, it consisting mainly of sand and stone. Colonel O'Neil winces under the hot angry sun and dons his sunglasses.  
  
"This looks remarkably familiar."  
  
"To what?" Jonas inquires as he fumbles unpacking supplies from the remote unit.  
  
"Abydos...and couple dozen other dusty planets. Is it just me or have the last couple of missions been on desert worlds?"  
  
"One or 4 -" Carter starts just then as the unmistakable whine of a death glider passes above the temple.  
  
"Typical...Lock and load!"  
  
They quickly move north from the temple following the gliders last path, it brings them up a large sand dune. Crawling up to the peak, they gaze over to see a large continent of Jaffa surrounding a boy approximately 14- 16, their staffs open to ready. A single Jaffa, from his ornamentation a First Prime steps forward to the boy and begins to bark order to him.  
  
(Music Cue: Tempo from "Smack my bitch up" by Prodigy)  
  
Quite obviously it was something along the lines of surrender or die...so obviously the boy refused to comply. With blinding speed the First Prime finds his neck snapped and his staff weapon in the hands of the boy.  
  
He discharges 4 shots each a direct shot to the chest of a Jaffa, the remaining troops are stunned and before the can regain their composure the boy booms at them .  
  
"JAFFA KREE!!!" Amazingly the Jaffa place down their staff weapons and kneel before him. The boy is obviously pleased with himself and stops to admire his handiwork when a set of teleportation rings slam down to the ground a few feet away from the child.  
  
As the energy coagulates and the rings recede into the sky a very beautiful woman with blue-silver hair appears. Adorned in jewels and silk that just barely covers her. Upon her chest lies a golden cross with several sapphires embedded. With disgust she gazes over her prostrated Jaffa and barks an order in the High language. The Jaffa comply with her order and pick up there staff weapons and aim at the boy again.  
  
The jewel adorned woman's eyes glow briefly white signifying her obvious condition as a Gould and the Jaffa open fire. Three four eight, twelve it becomes uncountable the number of staff blasts that strike the child. (End Cue)  
  
"NO!!" O'neil leaps from his position on the dune and runs down opening fire, the rest of Sg-1 follow. ------------------------------------  
  
Musical Cue (Stargate Sg-1 Theme by London Symphony)  
  
Stargate SG-1  
  
Magelo's Legacy  
  
(End Cue)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The battle is over, brief as it was, all the Jaffa are dead and the Gould woman escaped through the teleportation rings. The glider originally lead them here, had initiated a strafing run but inexplicably stopped for no apparent reason and retreated into the horizon. Colonel O'Neil rests on his knees by the boy slain by the Jaffa. The child's is almost unrecognizable from all the energy burns from the staff blasts.  
  
"Carter wasn't there a town near the gate?"  
  
"Yes sir, about 20 clicks Northeast according to the UAV photos."  
  
"Al'right ..you go back tot he gate and radio Hammond about what has been going on. Jonas go get some of those emergency blankets from the remote."  
  
"Yes sir" They echo.  
  
Jack sighs heavily, holding back tears.a child massacred by the gould....so young...so..like....  
  
"Any ideas why they where here or who she was?"  
  
"I have not O'neil. This action seems pointless. The Gould was not one that I have recognized either but the markings on her do seem familiar none the less. Unfortunately I can not say where I have seen them."  
  
"Something is familiar about them... but it doesn't really matter right now... we will just have to save it for our better dead list."  
  
Jonas and carter return a few moments later carrying some emergency blankets and a stretcher. Working swiftly and solemnly they wrap the boy's body and start on a silent march toward the town located by Unmanned Aerial Vehicle.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Some time later a large town consisting mostly of thatch and mud brick huts comes into view. It's apparent that the inhabitants of of this world are not the most advanced people. Which all the more boggles the mind, as to what could possibly be of interest to the Goa'uld. This is not a main concern at the moment though; as Sg-1 slowly marches closer a small party exits the town to greet the travelers.  
  
When the meet at first they are completely uninterested in the strange clothes or item held by the team. Which in its own odd way disturbs O'neil, in all his traveling he must have gotten used to the first reaction of awe and interest by locals, but he quickly puts this out of mind.  
  
The small raggedly dressed band, then notices the stretcher and remove the blanket covering the slain child. They are completely unmoved no reaction what so ever. The leader of the band begins to speak however it is to avail as his language is not anything that has been encountered before by the team. Seeing this, the leader somewhat agitated, pantomimes that he wants them to follow.  
  
Leading Sg-1 to a mostly barren, yet somehow the most luxurious mud hut in the town. Again the leader motions to the team, this time to place the body on a nearby bed. Having done so, the leader leaves without another 'word'.  
  
"That was odd. You would think they would have been a little upset or concerned." Jonas says  
  
"It is possible that this is not the first time it has happened. Jonas did you get heads or tail of their language?" O'neil says as he looks outside at the town.  
  
"It sounded a little like a mix of Hebrew or Latin..but with out my notes I couldn't begin to decipher it."  
  
"Well, we've done what we could.We should head back to the Stargate at -" O'neil is interrupted as young woman enters the hut and pantomimes that they have prepared some food for the team.  
  
Teal'c, Carter and Jonas follow but O'neil hangs back and observes the body for a few minutes. Aside from his platinum colored hair the boy looked almost exactly like... Another child lost.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Night time falls quickly after the meal and Sg-1 choose to stay at the town until first light before returning through the Stargate. Jonas spends some time a midwife trying to understand some of their language. Major carter has drifted off to sleep, leaving O'neil gazing at a flickering campfire long into the night, while Teal'c rests in Kelnoreem in front of the hut they were brought to.  
  
Inside there is a small clatter and the ripping of fabric, the boy sits up suddenly gasping for breath silently muttering to him-self. The boy cracks his knuckles and proceeds to brush him-self off, where there were once blast marks there is nothing by undamaged skin. Yawning for a moment he starts to get up when he seems to notice something.  
  
Teal'c awakens from his meditation as he hears a noise coming from inside. Seeking to investigate this he picks up his staff weapon and rapidly enters the hut, only to exit just as quickly this time through the hut wall however. Mud brick, thatch go everywhere and the blue haired child steps out through the hole and picks up the dazed Teal'c by the throat. The child's eyes flash white and he begins to boom at Teal'c in the High language, with the back of his free hand he strikes Teal'c several times knocking him unconscious.  
  
"FREEZE!!!" O'neil barks, his P90 at ready. The child turns his head toward O'neil and is puzzled for a moment and drops Teal'c.  
  
"Sir!" Jonas and Carter come into view their weapons readied as well, pointed at the child. "What in the?" Carter gaps as she recognizes the assailant  
  
"He's a damn Gould, Goddamnit"  
  
The boy raises his right hand and energy ripples around it, as if an unseen hand device was on it.  
  
"Don't do it kid!!"  
  
Before any of them could react a force wave shot out sending their worlds into darkness.  
  
-----------------  
  
To be Continued  
  
----------------------- 


End file.
